


A Little Too Much Money

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta opens writing commissions and Sylvain pays her a little too much for one.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Little Too Much Money

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/hekxate/status/1299557908858847232?s=20). It was so cute that I had to write it out.

Bernadetta started up her computer, her nerves already starting to fray. She had put out a post earlier today about opening up drabble commissions for $20 to make a little extra cash. Was $20 too much? Probably. Sure she had a bunch of followers and her stories got a decent amount of comments but no one would want to pay $20 for a personal drabble.

At least, that’s what she thought until she saw a few people had messaged her about it, one of them being Sylvain. Unlike the others, Sylvain had already sent the money over and she squeaked realizing that he had sent her $200 instead of $20.

She grabbed her phone and called him, only remembering to check the time after the phone rang a few times. Oh good, it was a decent time, Sylvain was surprisingly the type that liked to get a full’s night rest if he could.

“What’s up Bernie?” he asked with a cheerful voice.

“You sent me two hundred dollars instead of twenty,” she squeaked.

“I did? Huh, I guess I must have clicked zero too many times and didn’t pay attention to the decimal point. Oh well.”

“I’ll refund the money, give me a sec.”

“It’s fine Bernie don’t worry about it.”

“But it’s two hundred dollars,” she squeaked.

“It’s okay, I’ll forget to give you twenty later for a commission. Just keep it, you wanted to upgrade your laptop right? Put the money towards that.”

“But…I feel bad,” she mumbled.

“Then write me the best drabble ever. And it better be a drabble, Don’t churn out a five-k novel for me okay? I have all the details in the com request.”

“Another Chrobin one huh?” She nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good. And remember it’s supposed to be a drabble!” Sylvain yawned. “Anyway, I’m heading to bed so I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Talk to you soon,” she replied softly. She hung up and looked down at her phone with a small smile and shook her head slightly. What was she going to do with him? Cracking her fingers, she looked at her computer and her commissions. Time to get to work.


End file.
